Even if I want to keep you close
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Kisara is worried because Seto has not arrived at her apartment.


Kisara got out of the taxi posing her feet on the sidewalk and she approached the driver's window already open. She paid the cost of the trip and she watched as the vehicle drove away while wondering why Seto had not passed through the University to pick her up. She turned to the entrance of the building, convincing herself that the delay was related to his work.

Kisara entered and her gaze collided with that of the receptionist who didn't take her eyes off herm. But realizing that Kisara was also watching her, that woman ducked her eyes pretending she was looking for something in a phone book. It wasn't so, surely she had noticed the expression of concern on her face and she wasn't in the mood to hear her problems. Well, they weren't friends and she didn't have to be interested in what happened to Kisara even though she had done it many times before and Kisara was very grateful. But each one had their own life, their own problems and little time to solve them.

Kisara advanced to the elevator because she wanted to get to her apartment quickly. The urgency made her ignore her vertigo to small spaces; she suffered claustrophobia and used to use the stairs. Before, when she lived in the student pension there was neither of these two means; the place had a single floor at street level where the rooms extended along a corridor.

Seto had bought that apartment a few months before and he practically forced her to move there, claiming it was much more comfortable for her and for him as well since while visiting her he wasn't going to have to endure her young and nosy neighbors.

At first, she flatly refused, any attitude of Kaiba that involved his money was an offense and put the relationship at risk. But she let herself be convinced when she noticed that the floor wasn't exaggeratedly luxurious and it was a few meters away from her place of study.

However, for many days she was accompanied by an unpleasant sensation, like a voice shouting that she was interested. Only with the passage of time, she managed to ignore it.

After a few seconds of ascent, she entered the apartment, left the wallet on the couch and pounced on the phone. Kisara dialed her boyfriend's number and waited for him to respond. But to her misfortune, he had the cell phone off.

Kisara looked at her wristwatch and checked that it was forty-two past nine. Seto should be at home, his activities in the company culminated at eight in the evening. Before he was able to spend the entire day working tirelessly, he suffered a certain obsession that ended one day when he was a victim of a stress spike that left him in very bad health and caused her and his brother to force him to reduce his workday.

If he was already in the mansion it was best to phone there. Kisara dialed the number and waited. This time she got an answer.

"Goodnight. You are communicating with the Kaiba Mansion. Who are you?"

It was a woman who answered, an employee.

"Hello, it's Kisara. Could you contact Mr. Kaiba, please?"

"Sure, I'll pass you with the young Mokuba." told her.

"No, with Seto."Kisara clarified. On the other side of the line, the woman remained silent, only the woman's breathing could be heard. She seemed agitated, uncomfortable, as nervous as Kisara was. "Hello?"

She wanted her to react and call Seto but it didn't work. The woman hung up.

The woman's attitude disoriented er. Why had she hung up the phone?

Kisara went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and poured herself something to drink. Then she went into the bedroom for bed, Kaiba would surely call her when he turned on the cell phone. Or maybe he would come, but it was too late for that to be likely.

She took off her jacket, turned on the bathroom light and walked to the closet to get the pajamas. When she opened the furniture doors, the glass fell from her hands, breaking into a thousand pieces.

She took two steps back and sat on the bed without being able to believe it. In the closet, there was a white party dress with a large spot of blood that covered part of the hip and belly.

It was true, she could still feel the weight of Seto's bleeding head on her lap.

Her boyfriend had died a week ago in a traffic accident and Kisara still couldn't assimilate it.

**End.**


End file.
